


A Birthday Kiss From My Eds

by moonlightrichie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Eskimo Kisses, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I love these boys with all my heart, M/M, Reddie, it's richie's birthday, it's so soft, richie's parents are the BEST, seriously it's so so cute, so cute, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightrichie/pseuds/moonlightrichie
Summary: Eddie’s gaze wandered downwards, taking in every detail of his best friend’s face until his eyes landed on his freckles. They looked like stars, and Eddie suddenly realized with a hammering heart that Richie was his universe.





	A Birthday Kiss From My Eds

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny thing I quickly wrote for Richie's birthday.

It was 2 minutes until midnight when Eddie climbed into Richie’s room through the window. His foot had gotten stuck between two branches, and he had twisted his hand slightly when he stumbled and fell onto the floor. Richie had nearly cried when he heard the loud bumping sounds against the outside walls of his room, and had been sitting wide-eyed in his bed when his Eddie had peaked out from behind the curtains, whisper-yelling “fuck” while falling.

Eddie had never climbed into Richie’s room through the window before. It was always the other way around, Richie climbing silently and with practice through Eddie’s window. This time though, it was impossible for Richie’s parents to _not_ have woken up at this point, Eddie’s less than elegant banging echoing through the house. But he knew it was okay. If they were to check on him they would understand.

“Eds, what the fuck”, Richie laughed, moving over to the edge of his bed and looking down at his best friend. Eddie looked up at Richie’s amused face and felt laughter bubbling in his chest. He knew he must look ridiculous.

“Hi.” He sat up and smiled widely. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Surprise me?”

Eddie nodded before pointing at the alarm clock on Richie’s nightstand. “It’s only one minute left.”

Richie briefly looked at the clock and smiled softly. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know that, I…” Eddie’s eyes drifted back to the clock, barely catching the minute hand move to 12. He immediately launched himself onto the bed, knocking into Richie and throwing his arms around him. “Happy birthday!”

Richie fell back onto the bed because of the impact, air knocked out of him. He recovered a few seconds later, wrapping his arms around his friend. Eddie felt Richie’s laugh against his ear. “Thank you.”

“You’re 16!”

Richie tugged Eddie closer. “Holy shit, I guess I am.”

“I got your gift.” Eddie pulled away, and finally looked properly at Richie. He was lit up by the tiny gleam of moonlight peaking through the gap where Eddie had managed to open the curtains. His glasses were missing, and his dark hair was a mess on top of his head. He fluttered his lashes, blinking regularly to add moisture to his tired eyes where prominent bags were showing. His lips were pulled back in a massive grin, revealing his crooked teeth. The blue light made his freckles more noticeable on his pale skin, and fascinatingly enough brought out the reddish undertones of his hair. He looked so tired and soft in his yellow flannel pajamas.

Eddie wanted to cuddle him.

“You know you could have given it to me tomorrow”, Richie poked his arm. “We’re celebrating with the others.” He was smiling.

“I know, I just…” Eddie looked away. “I wanted to give you your present when it was just us. And I couldn’t wait for tomorrow.”

Richie was sure his face would suffer from muscle soreness the next day, his smile so wide it was actually hurting. He felt endlessly happy and appreciative. There was no person in the world that could compare to his Eds.

“Hold on, let me get my glasses.”

Eddie fumbled in the pocket of his jacket, pulling out a poorly wrapped gift. It was small, kind of the same size as a box of Nerds.

Richie suddenly remembered that he had Nerds in his nightstand.

“I tried wrapping it myself, but I used way too much paper, so it’s all clumpy.” Eddie explained before putting it in Richie’s hand, he shrugged apologetically.

“No, it’s great, Eds.” He looked at the colorful paper, and the crooked ribbon (probably from being pushed into Eddie’s pocket) and carefully unwrapped it. Inside was a cassette of ‘Cosmic Thing’ by The B-52’s.

“I had to buy it used ‘cause or else I couldn’t afford it, and I know you’re more into vinyl, but I couldn’t find it anywhere. But it’s got ‘Love Shack’ on it, the unedited version, it’s longer than the one they play on the radio.” Eddie was rambling.

“Eds, I love it.” He reached over, pulling Eddie into one more hug. “Thank you so much.”

Eddie relaxed into Richie’s arms, face pressing into Richie’s neck.

They pulled away, and Richie smiled down at the colorful cassette, flipping it over to read the track list. “I’m so excited to listen to all of these. We’re definitely playing it tomorrow. You’re up for dancing to Love Shack, right?”

Eddie smiled. “Sure.”

Richie reached over the edge of his bed, pulling out a box from underneath. All of his cassettes were stored there, and he knew that if there was a fire and he were to save anything, it would be that box. Unless his Eddie was there, then he would save Eddie.

He thought about things like that sometimes.

“You’re not as annoying in the nighttime.” Eddie chuckled.

“Ouch.” Richie put a hand over his heart, pouting. “It’s my b-day. You’re really gonna be a dick to me on my b-day?”

“How was that being a dick?”

“Well, you called me annoying.” Richie was pouting.

Eddie sighed fondly. “Fine, I’m sorry. How can I make it up to you?”

Richie stopped for a few seconds, just looking at Eddie. “I actually…” he stopped, clearing his throat. He fiddled with his thumbs, and Eddie was suddenly curious. “I actually have a tiny birthday wish.” Richie was almost whispering and Eddie leaned forward to make sure he heard him.

“What?” he replied in the same tone, voices so soft it seemed like if they spoke any louder it would break whatever moment they were having.

“Uhm”, Richie smiled tenderly. “A birthday kiss from my Eds?” Hopeful eyes were magnified behind his glasses, and red cheeks shined in the blue light.

Seconds passed as the two boys just looked at each other, and Eddie knew this was it. So he nodded. “Okay.”

He moved closer, their knees knocking together. The air felt thick, suddenly magical, the moonlight and the moment hanging over them like a blanket, locking out the rest of the world. More seconds passed as Eddie leaned in closer. His gaze was focused on Richie’s sparkling eyes that were looking right back at him, and Eddie refused to shy away from the intense stare.

Then Richie closed his eyes, and Eddie’s gaze wandered downwards, taking in every detail of his best friend’s face. His eyes landed on his freckles. They looked like stars, and Eddie suddenly realized with a hammering heart that Richie was his universe. He felt love in his heart, and tears threatening to fall like drops of rain. He nudged Richie’s cheekbone with his nose, a gentle brush back and forth. Then he tipped his chin forwards and pressed his lips to Richie’s cheek. He could feel Richie’s trembling breath hit his face and a hand softly land on his thigh.

“… Eds.” Richie’s voice was shaking slightly.

Eddie moved his hand behind Richie’s ear, into his hair, feeling the coldness of his ear piercing against his hand. He encouraged Richie to turn his head with a gentle push, and suddenly their noses were touching. Eddie closed his eyes as they breathed each other in, noses rubbing together.

He felt Richie move, and chapped lips met his. A simple touch of lips, Eddie’s bottom lip placed between Richie’s, noses still very much pressed against each other. And Richie was breathing shakily through his nose, and Eddie was combing his fingers through Richie’s hair, and they were _kissing_.

They pressed closer, Richie’s lanky figure in Eddie’s lap. Kissing Richie wasn’t like fireworks. Kissing Richie was like waking up to sunlight glimmering through the window. Like feeling the wind in his hair as he was jumping from the quarry. Like drinking a chocolate milkshake as the sun was setting, the sky full of pink and orange hues. Like soft eye contacts and brushing of hands. Kissing Richie was like a breath of fresh air, and Eddie doubted he would ever need his inhaler again now that he had Richie.

Richie’s arms were around Eddie’s middle, pulling him with him and laying down. The emotions passing between their lips were enough for both of them to know, but Eddie wanted to say it anyways. He pulled away just long enough to whisper, “I love you”, and then he pressed his lips against Richie’s once again, their sides digging into the mattress.

He could feel Richie hum into his mouth, and fingers stroking the bare skin of his back underneath his t-shirt. They were still trying to get closer, Richie’s glasses digging into Eddie’s nose, arms all the way around the other, never able to get close enough.

Then Richie nudged Eddie’s lips with something wet, and Eddie met his tongue with his own, his body reacting to the touch. _Closer, closer, closer._

It was all too much and not enough at the same time, and he knew Richie felt that way too when he felt the wetness on his cheeks. Instinctively, Eddie moved his hand to Richie’s face, carefully wiping his tears with his thumb. Their lips separated just enough to break contact, still together everywhere else, noses touching and arms around each other, eyes still closed.

“Baby”, Eddie whispered.

Richie breathed out a teary laugh. “Sorry, I’m just overwhelmed.”

Eddie smiled gently, brushing his nose against Richie’s. They both opened their eyes, taking in how close they were. Letting out a giggle, Richie rubbed his nose back. “You look kind of weird from this angle.”

Eddie couldn’t help the surprised laugh escaping past his lips at the absurd comment. “Well, so do you. Your entire face is literally just eyes.”

Richie pinched his side. “Hey, don’t be mean. You’re all cross-eyed.”

Eddie gasped out a laugh. “And you’re calling me the mean one? How do you expect I’m going to look when our faces are this close and our noses are touching? You’re looking pretty cross-eyed yourself.”

“I’m cross-eyed for you.” Richie was smiling fondly, leaning in to kiss the side of Eddie’s mouth. “And I also love you.”

He pulled back, and they just looked at each other, stupid smiles on their faces, occasionally brushing their noses together.

“Happy with your birthday kiss?” Eddie asked.

“I hope it was more than just a birthday kiss.”

Eddie giggled. “It was.”

“So you’ll let me hold your hand tomorrow?”

Nodding, Eddie reached to tug at Richie’s arm, letting it go from around his back and meeting Richie’s fingers, intertwining them.

“Are you gonna stay the night?” Richie asked, eyes big and pure.

“Your parents won’t mind?” Eddie looked down at their hands placed between them, stroking Richie’s fingers.

“No, you know they love you.” Richie’s thumb started stroking back.

“No, but like, they won’t mind if we’re together like this?” Richie knew what Eddie meant, and he understood his fear. Having a mother like Eddie’s would do that to you.

“No, they told me once. I think they’ve suspected for a while.” Richie smiled at the thought.

Eddie smiled warmly, happiness prominent in his eyes, heart bursting with love. “Okay, but I’ll have to get home before my mom wakes up.”

Richie kissed his cheek, lips lingering. “Of course.”

They fell asleep like that, hands together, legs tangled, faces pressed together, Richie’s glasses still very much on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think, and if you want to be friends (please) then you can find me on tumblr: moonlightrichie.


End file.
